


Nightmares

by xiaomuecho



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Anon’s prompt:<br/> Will做了噩梦，Ethan安抚他。Will看起来是那种喜欢把自己卷成一个球形的类型。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45481) by resonae. 



有人在尖叫。  
到处都有闪烁的灯光，他周围的人们在喊叫着。有一阵无法停止的凄厉的尖叫。他试着抬起手捂住耳朵，可是胳膊却像灌了铅一样有好几顿重似的。他无法移动。  
他向下望去，尝试着在恐惧中尖叫出声，可是他的嘴好像也被封住了一样。不知名者潮水一般涌上来，残缺的身体爬过他的腿，抓着他的臀部，想要把他拉下来和他们一起。  
有一个紧紧地抓住他的手腕，就好像指甲深深嵌入他的皮肤，直到流血。  
他满怀恐惧的盯着这无法辨识的人头，看着他变化成他能够辨识的人。  
 **你杀了我！都是你的错！**  
“Brandt!”  
Will随着一阵摇晃清醒过来。迷糊着甚至不能认出正在摇晃他肩膀的男人，他条件反射的身形一转。男人抓住他的拳头轻松地压制住他，这让Will不由得陷入恐慌。“Brandt，是我。Ethan hunt。”Will僵住了。Ethan hunt。他知道这个名字。他知道这个名字吗？他飞快地眨眨眼聚集着意识。深棕色的头发和不停放电的蓝色眼睛进入了他的视线。Ethan，是Ethan。他知道Ethan。  
他强迫自己放弃挣扎，Ethan放开他抓着的手腕。“天啊。”Will深呼吸。“现在几点了？”说实话，Will甚至不知道他们现在在哪儿，但是他让自己的大脑放松下来，希望在Ethan发现前想起来。  
Ethan让Will坐起来。“四点过一点。”不等Will思考，Ethan继续说，“我们在克罗地亚。  
克罗地亚。当然了。Will叹息一声抓了抓头。“我猜你不会让我喝杯咖啡？”  
你得继续睡一会儿。Jane和Benji会在七点钟回来，我们要在八点前到达要塞警戒  
Will点头，“对。”他的腿挪到他和Ethan两人的床边。现在他意识到自己所处了，他想他能在Ethan告诉他前就推断出克罗地亚。他在了解不过安全屋，无论是小小的卧室还是更小的厨房甚至是小到还不如没有的浴室。很小但是温馨，安全屋里唯一的床足够两个人舒服的睡在上面。  
  
他走向厨房，打开冰箱给自己倒了杯冷水。Ethan跟着他，可能是为了确保他没有喝咖啡什么的。“你本不该来。”Ethan在走廊上说。感谢[noskcid](http://www.mtslash.com/space.php?uid=53216) 和[bldaisuki](http://www.mtslash.com/space.php?uid=53302) 的指正！  
“我很好。”Will转过身，一口喝掉凉水。“再说了，你需要我在这儿。”Ethan没有和他吵。明天他们要攻陷的要塞有好几百个干扰信号，这意味着没有电子设备可以工作。他们全指望Will这个人体面部辨识器能够记住逃生路线来引导Ethan穿过迷宫一样的房间。  
他真的很好。一般好吧。他知道，就是个噩梦，没什么大不了的。克罗地亚任务后他做了些噩梦。遇见Ethan后他又做了些噩梦。现在，再一次重游克罗地亚，他又开始做噩梦。除了让他感到挫败，做恶梦对他来说并不是什么大问题，但最后他知道了Julie没死，尸体是假的，他不需要为她的死亡负责。  
他滑入Ethan让他拱成一团的单人毛毯下，诚实的说他感觉好累，想要再睡个回笼觉。Ethan什么都没说的回到了床的右边，寂静笼罩着房间。Will在他的那一边，脸背朝着Ethan，Will知道Ethan仰面睡在床上，因为其他的姿势都不舒服。  
一个小时后，Will发现他睡不着。他悄无声息的叹了口气，想着怎么溜下床再喝一杯水的时候Ethan突然出声了。“睡不着？”  
他吓得差点跳起来。“WTF。”他喘口气，一只手按住胸膛安抚剧烈跳动的心脏。“我以为你睡着了。”他转过身看见Ethan注视着他。“你一直在看着我？”Ethan点头，看起来一点都不尴尬的坐了起来。他们互相凝视了一会儿，Will挑衅似的瞪了他一会儿，Ethan没什么感觉。  
Will一点都没想到Ethan会突然朝他前倾过来压在Will身边，一只胳膊滑到他背后另一只在他身侧。Will的眼睛有一瞬间因为紧张而睁大，但是Ethan的声音平滑依旧。“抱歉，”Ethan耳语道，“我很抱歉你必须成为承受着罪恶感的人。而你实际上一点错都没有。”他又低声说了几句，但是Will没再听了。  
Ethan的手掌在他背上轻轻划着圈，Will蜷成一团，在Ethan怀里缩成一个小球。他感到眼睛后一阵刺痛，眼泪倾泻而出。他甚至不知道他能哭出来，但释放出来让他感觉好多了，当他拼命的抓着Ethan的胳膊时他无法抑制的蹦出啜泣。他的眼泪渐渐弄湿了Ethan的衬衫。他仍然保持着子宫里的胎儿的姿势，他的腿挨着胸膛，手臂圈着自己。  
“Brandt。”Ethan轻柔的说。Will知道也做好了准备听他说的话。“我们没有润滑剂或者避孕套。”他继续道。“但我会非常小心的。”【=口=大哥太突然了吧】  
Will不知道他们是怎么跳到这个结论——他需要做爱的。他不在乎Ethan刚刚假设他同意了。因为他确实需要。Ethan知道做爱是治愈Will最好的办法，特别是没有任何其它附带条件。很快地他的衣服就消失了，Ethan却还全都穿着。可是Will让自己不要在意这些，而是让Ethan完全的打开自己。  
最后他的嗓子因为尖叫而沙哑受伤，他们不只是因为汗水而黏在一起。他感觉有点痛，但他知道醒来后就会好的。当Ethan用卫生纸给他清理时他已经陷入沉睡。当Ethan也蜷缩在毯子下时他咯咯的笑起来。“从今往后每当你想起克罗地亚，”他把话语送入Will的耳朵，他的呼吸炽热的喷在他敏感的皮肤上，“别想她，想想我，想想今晚。”

END


End file.
